Whatever You Want
by theNEWanias
Summary: Chris and Maxxie spice up their relationship with a little unexpected fun... Chris/Maxxie, Maxxie/?, slash. read and review, please.


Whatever You Want

_mono_chr0matic_

"Oh, _Maxxie_, yeah…just like that," Chris moaned, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He was sharply reminded of this when all of a sudden, where there had been warm and wet, there was a cold rush of air.

"Stop, stop, _stop_!" Maxxie's eyes were a burning blue-grey and his pale skin was flushed with muted shades of pink. There was the smallest amount of sweat beginning to glisten across his forehead. "You _know_ he wouldn't sound that…nice."

"Sorry," Chris mumbled, the painful ache in his stomach lowering and lowering and lowering…. He loved when Maxxie gave him head, and he _loved_ making Maxxie happy; luckily, those two activities coincided. But, Chris wasn't dumb: he knew from experience that any relationship could always use…well, a little _boost_ of sorts. In this case, he'd offered his boyfriend a little role-play.

At first, Maxxie had panicked. He'd met Chris with resistance, nervous as he was about the prospect of having to be someone else. That attitude had abruptly dissipated when he was promised that _he_ got to choose someone for _Chris_ to be, too.

"It won't bother you at all?" Maxxie had asked cautiously.

"No. Why should it?" Chris had replied optimistically. "It's all for fun, you know?"

"Okay."

"So. Who do you want me to be?" Chris had been ready to take whatever the answer was and start molding himself to it immediately. He wanted this to be good for Maxxie.

But Maxxie turned his head downward, a luminous blush blooming on his cheeks. He then mumbled something incoherent, his voice seeming to almost crack. When Chris asked a second time, Maxxie decided that the only way he could convey what he wanted was in a whisper. Was it that embarrassing?

Maxxie leaned in next to Chris's ear the way he had so many times before, and in an anxious, shaking whisper, he murmured, "Tony."

A grin cracked over Chris's face; he felt bad, knowing that while it wasn't quite what Maxxie had expected, it also wasn't the most pleasant reaction. "Tony, huh?" Chris couldn't stop the smile from permeating the space between them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was worrying that he might be hurting Maxxie's feelings. "Well, that makes enough sense."

"It does?" asked a vexed and slightly suspicious Maxxie.

"It does; Tony's good-looking enough. I can see how you might…want him." Chris wasn't one to worry, especially when it came to Maxxie because Maxxie was the only person he knew (except maybe Effy) who wasn't conned into anything by Tony's charm. Maxxie never played Tony's games. But of course, Maxxie was always there for Tony, particularly after the Accident…and that made Chris love Maxxie all the more.

Maxxie was doing what everyone else – including himself, at times – couldn't.

…and so that was how they'd ended up here, with Maxxie practically yelling 'cut' like some kind of director. Granted, he was probably right: Tony probably wasn't the type to dole out encouragement during sex. He was probably demeaning or more than that, _demanding_.

Or at least, that's what Chris imagined.

So, revamping his character, Chris closed his eyes and meditated on Tony Stonem for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was smirking and his eyes glittered maliciously. Without a word, he reached forward and rooted his fingers in Maxxie's pretty blonde hair.

In the back of his mind, he realized that his fingers weren't quite as deft as Tony's seemed to be, but he tried not to care. That wasn't something he could control, after all.

"Come on, Maxxie, babe, suck my cock," he ordered. He made sure his voice was aggressive but laced with a persuasive charm. He even tried to lower it a bit, tried to emulate that brand of Tony Stonem speech.

Maxxie, happy to oblige, picked up exactly where he'd left off, tongue swirling over the head of Chris's cock. _Tony's_, he reminded himself. This wasn't going to work if he couldn't remember the part right. He licked and sucked, moving up and down hastily; he was hesitant and eager all at once, which if you've ever experienced such a cocktail of emotions, you'll know that, quite frankly, it sucks. Maxxie's stomach tightened, waiting for the next portion of their unwritten script to pass.

And pass it did. "No Max, you're not _doing_ it right," said a frustrated Chr…er, Tony. "_Up_, don't suck unless you're going _up_." It was reprimanding, and for all that it made Maxxie's stomach churn, it made him smile around _Tony's_ dick. That seemed to be an improvement.

Maxxie sucked – but only on the upstroke – and he nipped occasionally at the inside of a thigh, kissing and sucking on patches of skin. "Better?" he asked meekly.

"Meh," answered Tony. "'S alright, I _guess_. Come on, Maxxie – since you're gay, I figured you'd be great at this."

Maxxie answered to that with a hard, unforgiving suck and let Tony's dick slide out of his mouth with an obscenely loud _'pop.'_ Maxxie rested his cheek on Tony's thigh and allowed a few soft, hot breaths to blow over the smooth skin. He buried his face in Tony, licking and sucking a little more, then even more than that, and eventually, he had all of Tony's cock in his mouth, the tip gently finding the back of his throat. And then, his finger slid behind his friend and…

"_Maxxie_, Christ, warn me first!"

Maxxie looked up and smiled apologetically. It took only one more long, languid suck (and okay, two fingers) before he had Tony coming hot and wet and wonderful inside his mouth. Surprised, Maxxie took all that he could stand before ripping his mouth off and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He crawled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony's slender frame and whispered, "Mmm, Tone…."

"Chris, Maxxie, I'm Chris."

Chris couldn't stop from smiling when he felt Maxxie's teeth against his skin. "I know." It was seconds, minutes, hours, maybe _ages_ before Maxxie spoke again, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "Who did you want me to be for you, baby?" When Chris didn't answer immediately, Maxxie cracked open an eye to see a big, knowing grin.

Never a good sign.

"Well…" Chris leaned over and grabbed something from under his bed. A box. He handed the box to Maxxie, who opened it and raised an eyebrow. It was a long, blonde wig (almost the exact color of Maxxie's own hair). "Your name's Mandi and we met at a party two years ago."

"_Chris_," Maxxie whined.

"Hey, I was Tony."

"Oh, alright." Maxxie got up and begrudgingly put on the wig. It looked good on him, frighteningly enough. With a large, dissatisfied sigh, Maxxie cleared his throat and in a marvelously accurate voice, said, "Chris! Funny running into you…"


End file.
